Kaname Soga
~(Abnormal) |birthplace = Unknown |birthday = Unknown |age = Appears 25 |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 160 |affiliation = N/A |previous affiliation = N/A |occupation = Teacher |team = N/A |partner = Chikayo Nakano |base of operations = Genesis City |marital status = Single |relatives = Iname Soga~Brother |shikai =Kanna-hihime~(Sōshi no Kanna) |bankai = Not Yet Achieved |resurrección =Kanna-hihime~(Sōshi no Kanna) |bakkōtō=Hakutaku |other = |anime debut = Just Another Day |english voice = N/A}} Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is an Abnormal created by Sovereign in order to remove the line between the , and create a powerful weapon. He later escaped from, and has hidden himself in Genesis City. He is currently working as a substitute teacher at Genesis High School. He is the main protagonist of Bleach: Awakening. Background Not much is known about Kaname's childhood before being taken by Sovereign, though he stated that he didn't have the best childhood. Sometime doing his childhood, he was approched by members of Sovereign. He was told that they could give a chance a becoming something great as well as a place to stay if he came with them. Seeing has he had on place else to go, he choose to go with them. Upon arriving that the location, he was treated like how a parent would treat their child. He was giving everything that he asked for and more, as a result of this he began to lower his guard and accept them. This continued for a few months until he fully trusted them. ~More to come~ Appearance Personality Despite his violent upbringing he’s an easy going individual that loves to chat with friends and hang out. He enjoys reading, and drawing. He pretty munch has a creative personality most of the time. Generally, he is a sophisticated, patient, and polite man. Both to his enemies and his allies alike, he commonly shows respect and pleasantry and is rarely ever known to get arrogant or frustrated in combat. He is rarely seen without some sort of smile on his face. Equipment *'Modified Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': A cloak created by a freiend of his which hides the wearer's spiritual pressure. By incorporating Kidō into the cloak, it allows the wearer to blend in with the air around them, almost completely concealing them from sight. Unlike others, Reiatsu Concealing Cloak kaname is able to flow his reishi into it in order to conceal him. In addition to this, he is able to repair his cloak using his reishi if it is damaged. Powers and Abilities Dual Immense Spiritual Pressure: Slowed Aging: A side effect of the experiments, Kaname's body ages slowly. Due to this his body ages at one third the rate of a normal human. When used in conjunction with his Enhanced Regeneration, it often appears as he does not age. Tear (劈,Heki; Lit: Break): is a ability similar to that of a and a . It allows Kaname to open a literal tear within his current location, to another location. He is able to open a tear at anytime of his choosing within his rage of sight, the allowing him to travel to another location. However he stated that he has to have been to the place in order to travel to the area. In addition, while he stated that he is able to open a tear anywhere, it requires a set amount of energy. Meaning that he is unable to upon if he doesn't have the energy to do so. *'Silent Shift': Using his ability to open a tear. This ability allows him to shift his body anywhere within his field of vision. He does this by first looking at a place then gathers energy around his body. He then focuses on a location this causes him to warp to the location. He has stated that this requires far less energy then the actual tear ability itself, with four uses equaling a normal tear. Enhanced Regeneration: Like some , Kaname is able to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. Physical Prowess:As a combination of both his martial arts training and using his Regeneration, he physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In addition to this, his body is well-sculpted to make the most of his natural talents. His passive muscle capabilities without enhancement are enough to lift his own weight over his head. That strength alone is sufficient to tear a beast in half like humanoid bits of tissue paper, but when bolstered by his reishi, his physical might increases by multiple factors. Kaname has demonstrated during his time in Sovereign his physical prowess, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more Kaname showing his speed.quickly. He has been able to do back flips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. By using his Tear ability in conjunction with his skills he is able to deal get damage to his opponent on manipulate this battlefield to his favor. He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Cero '(虚閃 (セロ), ''Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): Due to the hollow soul within him, Kaname is capable of firing a Cero. He cero takes a redish black color, which he is able to fire from his hand or finger. *'Bala '(虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): While being capable of firing a Bala at quick speed, he mostly will not use thie ability. *'''Cero Hender (虚閃 (セロ), Seroken; Spanish for "Zero Rend", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Blade"): Kaname gathers concentrated spiritual energy into his finger(s). Then with a movement akin to a slashing motion he releases a bladed like cero which is capable of cutting objects with ease. **'Trituración Cero Hender' (八つ裂き虚閃 (セロ), Yatsuzaki Seroken; Spanish for "Shredding Zero Rend", Japanese for "Tearing Hollow Flash Blade"): A much larger and more powerful version of the Cero Hender. Instead of gathering spiritual energy into his finger(s), he gathers it into his entire forearm. Then like the Cero Hender, with a slashing motion he releases a large bladed wave which is capable of destorying objects with ease. Unlike the Cero Hender, he is use this with his legs as well. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") : Is a unique ability possessed by , It allows them to hared their skin in order to withstand attacks. Kaname has shown the ability to activate and deactivate this ability in a moments notice. Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Like Arrancar, Kaname is able to measure and locate spiritual pressure. He stated that his total rage he is able to sense is about half a mile. Bakkōtō Hakutaku (白澤, White Benevolence) is the name of Kaname's Bakkōtō, unlike normal Bakkōtō which takes the form of a weapon, his Bakkōtō is a part of his body taking form of his left arm. While most Bakkōtō have a parasitic relationship with its owner. Kaname and Hakutaku have a symbiotic relationship. While in it's normal state, others are unable to tell the difference from the two. Both physical and spiritual, though when activated it is easy to tell in a physical sense. :Bakkōtō Special Ability: ::*'Hollow Purification': much like a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, Hakutaku is able to purify a hollow of its sins thus turning it back into a . The soul is then led into the Soul Society via unknown means. However unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, which removes the hollow to clense it. Hakutaku absorbs it into itself in order to purify hollow. ::*'Reverse Soul Burial' (逆魂葬, ''Gyaku Konsō): The Gyaku Konsō works in a similar manner to the Konsō. Though instead of sending a soul into the Soul Society, this send the soul into the nearest soulless body. Reviving the person in the body, however the body will sometimes reject the entered soul causes the soul to decay. To prevent this, it if often used only if the soul original body is present or something similar. Zanpakutō 'Sōshi no Kanna' ''(二子神無, Twins of the Godless World) is the name of Kaname's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of two different swords, while both sharing the same base name. The two have different names and a different release phrase for each. Kanna-hihime (神無火姫, "Godless Fire Princesses") is one of the two unique swords of Sōshi no Kanna. The sword appears to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. From the tip of the blade to its hilt lies a red crystal, which sees to splinter into the hilt. Kanna-hihime (神無氷姫, "Godless Ice Princesses") is one of the second sword created of Sōshi no Kanna. It is a katana with a blackened silver blade sporting a black hilt. At the base of the blade is a blue crystal with reaches to the center of the blade. He stated that while Sōshi no Kanna represents the true power of his soul, both swords represents his shinigami and hollow soul. :*' ': Kanna-hihime (神無火姫, "Godless Fire Princesses"): Is released with the command, Burn The World (火傷世間, Yakedo Seken). Upon saying the command, the red crystal in Kanna-hihime will began to produce a large amount of heat, bursting into flames moments later. The sword is shattered in the process. A red crystal then forms and embedds itself into Kaname's chest. ::Shikai Special Ability: Kanna-hihime special abilitie it the creation and manipulation of flames. The flames produced by Kanna-hihime are blue flame, gives off a bluish grey light when it flickers. Once the flames touch something it will rapidly spread and consume the surroundings. The flames produce will, burn the target and absorb the target's reshi. The flames produced will burn for several days straight or until he puts it out. Unlike other flames, the flames produced by this technique will only effect those he sees as an enemy. ::*'Armor of Flames' (鎧の火の手,Yoroi no Hinote): A simple technique in which Kaname will coat himself in Kanna-hihime flames. ::*'Phoenix Dark Flower' (凰黒花,Ootori Kurohana): A technique in which Kaname creates several small fire balls, which he is able to shoot at at an opponent. Unpon contact with the object the ball explodes in the shape of a flower. ::*'Pendragon's Glory' (ペンドラゴンえいこう, Pendoragon Eikō): Kaname reishi into crystal in his chest, after gathering a large amoun. He will slam his hand on the ground, causing a wave of flames to be released that rages forwards while at the same time flames burst upwards from below the surface as the fire is traveling. The further the fire travels, the higher the flames will go and the wider they will be, making the scope of the technique unknown. The momentum of the raging flames can be used in an offensive way, however they don't really travel at a tremendous pace and can be dodged reasonably simple. What makes this technique useful is that it has a wide range and can set parts of the battlefield ablaze, transforming it into an inferno. This inferno causes the temperature to rise all around the battlefield, resulting in already existing water sources, that were on the path or near the attack, to be evaporated (whether it be natural or custom made). :*' ': Kanna-hihime (神無氷姫, "Godless Ice Princesses") Is released with the command, Freeze Creation (氷結制定, Hyōketsu Seitei) ::Resurrección Special Ability: Kanna-hihime special abilitie it the creation and manipulation of ice. The ice produced by Kanna-hihime takes a black color.The ice like the flames produced by Kanna-hihime's counterpart is able to freeze everything within its path or what touches it. ::*'Swaying Spear' (横揺れ槍, Yokoyure Yari): ::*'Rose Garden' (,): ::*'Ice storm' (勢い氷暴風, Ikioi Hibōfū): :*' ': When truly needed Kaname is able to unleash the true power of Sōshi no Kanna. It is released with the command Unite the powers, deny the existence and destroy the essence. To do this, Kaname will place both swords parallel to one another. He will then began to say the release phrase, after saying Unite the Powers, he will being the swords closer together to the point the tips touch. Upon finishing the command doing so the sword to crack, followed shattering it in a burst of reishi. The reishi forms into a young girl wearing a black half jacket that has white lined at the sleeves edges and the bottom and in the hood, along with having silver armored shoulders. Under that she wears a blue shirt with white collar line and sleeves edges. With that she wears a pair of black pants. She has long black hair, blood red eyes, and snow white skin, along with a pair of pointed ears. ::Shikai Special Ability: The true abilities of Sōshi no Kanna are unknown, due to the only time she was released. She throw a child like tantram then stated that she didn't feel like fightning before reverting back to her dual sword form. :*' ': Not Yet Achieved Trivia * When talking Kaname will sometimes refer to himself using "We" or "Us". * A few of the students at Genesis High have started multiple rumors about him. Some being that he was a former gang leader to him being and assassin. He will often joke with his students about it when asked, or when they don't listen. Quotes * (Before consuming a hollow) "You will become a part of us." * (To the leader of Sovereign, upon breaking free) "It seem like you got what you wanted, but did you really think you could control us?" * (To a Shinigami) "The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."'' Behind the Scenes *Kaname shares the same name and an original base image with a characters I created on several other Wikis. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Bakkōtō Category:Abnormal